Eradication
by JadeAngel
Summary: Seifer's deepest and darkest desire comes true...It is time to be rid of all SeeDs. (Chapter 1 reformated, rating upped)
1. Prologue...Musings of Troubled Minds

__

Alright. Insert disclaimer here...FF is (c) Square, no infringement intended. This is obviously AU, read and enjoy. 

**__**

Eradication

__

Prologue

-Musings of the Troubled Mind-

I don't know why this has happened…

Or when it will end. The only thing I know is that he has won. 

My rival defeated me, he sent me to the edge of death.

I just don't know how it happened. 

Isn't good supposed to always win? I guess not.

Seifer proved it. 

Why me? 

Why not Xu or even instructor Trepe? 

They both are so much more qualified to handle these things than I am. 

All I wanted was to be a SeeD, and I don't regret it.

Even though I am near death, I know that they will somehow prevail.

Quistis, Selphie, Zell, even Irvine and Rinoa,

They will have to take my place.

I only wish I had learned to lean on them,

To let my heart break free of the prison.

But no.

I didn't and now I will die with the knowledge

that I let them down.

-Squall Leonheart

I never gave it much thought, 

what being a hero meant

All I really knew was that people expected me to be one

I'm a SeeD, one of the Garden's elite

That in itself says hero

But do I really want to be one?

Am I really cut out for this job

where every action is prone to critism...

Maybe I don't

But it's too late now

I became a hero because I was expected to

Grandpa was one, he was the best.

I just hope I can live up to his legacy

And be the man I know I can...

-Zell Dincht

Never once did I expect to be here,

where I am, what I am

I always thought I would be stuck in a classroom,

learning what I didn't care about.

Never once did I think I would find someone to care about

to love, even

But when I see him suffering, I can't help it

I love him, even though he's evil

I know that with my influence, Seifer will be who 

he could be, not just a pawn

But at the same time,

when I see him hurt the other one in my heart, 

my very soul is torn in two.

Things were simpler as the Princess of the Forest Owls

Why can't I go back to those days?

Or even, God forbid, the days with my father, in Galbadia.

-Rinoa Heartilly

I'm really a sensitive guy

But no one really sees that. All they see is the exterior

The fearless sniper, the ladykiller

Will anyone see what Im really like inside?

Probably not.

Life tends to run that way. 

People look at the outward appearance too much

and ignore the person within. 

Life tends to suck that way, but it can't be help

Who am I to change the way people think?

I'm not, and that's the problem.

But maybe someday someone will break through the wall

I've put around myself.

Maybe it'll be Selphie...

That'd be nice, but she's much to good for me.

-Irvine Kinneas

I have emotions

but no one else really cares.

Sure, I have my fan club, the 'Trepies'

but that's not real love.

I search the world for the one thing I really want

but no one has it in them to give it to me

To them I'm just the instructor, just kinda there

Just a machine, with no emotions whatsoever

Why can't people see behind my blonde hair and glasses?

Are they too superficial to understand the human pysche,

or do they just think I'm really heartless?

And to make things worse, the one I care about

has failed.

Never to rise again

But I will forever honor his memory.

Somehow.

-Quistis Trepe

I'm always seen as someone who is all perky and happy

And I'll admit that's who I am.

I really don't get down too easily

but when I do, it's deep

Even though I'm a SeeD

I'm not as jaded as the rest.

Even when bad things happen. Like this.

They're all scared, so am I,

But at least I hide it well.

Sometimes though, I wish I wasn't as strong as I seem

Strong, even though quite annoying.

Maybe when this is all over I can go relax somewhere

But then again,

who would worry about the Garden Festival?

Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to leave

So because of that

I'm going to live through this pain.

-Selphie Tilmitt

My dream has come true.

They are all in my clutches

and one by one

they will die.

I am more powerful than them

Edea made it so.

I am her knight, I will do whatever she says. 

Especially kill Squall.

Without him, they will all soon fall

Trepe, Chicken-Wuss, 

and all the rest.

Or maybe I'll let them live in defeat

Hurt thier pride more than anything.

Decisions, decisions.

-Seifer Almasy


	2. They Say that a Hero will save us..

Chapter 1

__

"They say that a hero will save us"

__

The anguished cries of Squall Leonheart reverberated around the torture chamber, the screams filled with agony and pain. The SeeD mercenary was hanging against a wall, kept up by metal bonds while pure electricity was run through his body, the exercise aimed to break his will and spirit before the shock killed him. His shaggy brown hair was frying at the ends, and from his mouth broke cries that would make even the most cynical listener feel sympathy for him.

But the two listeners were most certainly not moved. In a small alcove next to the wall, a prison warden controlled the amount of electricity that ran through the SeeD's body, but right in front of Squall was his mortal enemy, the bitter Sorceress' Knight, the one and only Seifer Almasy. 

"Tell me what SeeD is!" the young man ordered, his tone of voice deathly low and filled with a calm and quiet rage that frightened the normally fearless young SeeD. "Tell me what it is, you must have learned some secret when you became one!" Seifer continued, pacing as he spoke, the folds of his grey trench coat gracefully falling around his ankles with each step. "Tell me now!"

__

Isn't SeeD the Garden's elite mercenary force? Squall asked himself, closing his deep blue eyes against the pain, biting his lips to keep from crying out in torment again. He desperately wanted the pain to stop, not because it simple hurt, but because it hurt enough that he had to give his enemy the satisfaction of hearing him scream. "We're...mercenaries...hired out.." he stammered, one single tear falling down his face.

The shame of being beaten was almost too much to take. Seifer had no clue as to how close he was to breaking the SeeD's spirit. "No! There must be something else!"

Another stream of electricity kept Squall from once more answering. Only an anguished howl broke from his lips in answer and blackness greeted his eyes as unconsciousness washed over his mind and soul.

Seifer turned to the warden and rolled his eyes. "I was expecting more from him, but we can still have our fun. Bring down the messenger girl" The warden nodded and shut off the electricity, Squall's broken form slumping down as the bolts left his body.

The warden grinned and stepped away, followed closely by the Sorceress' Knight...

=====

"Heeeeey! Put me down!" 

The warden paid no attention to the struggling young brunette girl thrown across his shoulders and ignored the strikes from her fists against his lower back. He didn't flinch when she kicked his stomache, or even when her boots hit a little farther down. Nor did he pay attention to her friends, the blonde chick or the blonde fighter dude. Idly he wondered where the other girl was, the black haired one, but it wasn't his problem. 

Selphie muttered a few words under her breath and continued kicking the warden. "I said put me down!" she whined, looking with her deep green eyes toward Quistis and Zell, the luminous orbs pleading for help. "Please let go!' she continued, kicking with all of her might against the warden's stomache.

"Shut up, girlie" he replied, glancing toward the other two for a moment, who were at the moment being subdued by a few guards, two on each, though both looked like another guard wouldn't be overkill. "Seifer really wants to see you, so you don't want to get rid of all your strength until you meet up with him." A low chuckle accompanied his words. He was twisted and sadistic enough to actually enjoy his job. 

Quistis and Zell watched him; both struggling against the guards that held them back. The blonde former instructor eye's were narrowed in rage, and no one present had any doubt that she would unleash one of her spectacular blue magic attacks if the magic barrier in the prison wasn't up and hindering her efforts. In the same way, Zell was also ready, ready to unleash his fists of steel against whoever was stupid enough to release him. 

Selphie, however, was not at all happy with her friends' inability to help her. She knew they couldn't, but still, that knowledge didn't make it any better. Still struggling, she was carried out the door by the warden, leaving Quistis and Zell with their guards, who, with a rap to each of the prisoners heads, quickly followed out the door.

=====

Rinoa Heartilly eyed the man standing next to her and placed her hands on her hips, her smooth face assuming a pouty look. "I know who you are!" she declared, voice filled with both scorn and amusement. 

"Heh," replied the man, lifting his blue prison guard cap, letting his long light brown tresses spill out. "I guess you caught me, Rinoa," Irvine said with a grin on his face. The grin quickly disappeared however, as the black haired young woman started kicking his shins repeatedly. "He-ey!"

A few more well placed kicks, and Rinoa stopped. "We have to save everyone!" 

With a nod and very pained shins, Irvine Kinneas nodded his agreement and pulled his long hair back into a ponytail, fastening it with a thin strip of leather. "Anything for a pretty lady," he grinned out before pulling his slightly worn cowboy hat from one of the prison uniform pockets and placing it on his head, the smile growing at the look of disdain that crossed Rinoa's face.

=====

"Ugh," Quistis murmured softly, coming up to a seated position, one hand on her head where the prison guards had bonked her. Her blue eyes glanced around the dark room and rested on Zell, who was also coming to after the blows that knocked them both unconscious. "Zell...you all right?" she asked.

Grumbling obscenities under his breath, Zell nodded, both his hands on the top of his skull. "Dammit, that did not feel too good," he muttered, feeling blood on his hands where he had been hit. 

Quistis stifled a giggle at his words...this was not the time for amusement, even though she found it quite funny that something had managed to get through Zell's very thick head enough to draw blood. However, though this really wasn't the best time, she couldn't let it pass. "Wow...looks like you learned something though," she said mock seriously. At Zell's look of confusion, she continued, "Something went through your thick skull."

"Very funny, instructor" the blonde replied, still muttering obscene words under his breath. "Now what do we do?

That question deleted all trances of happiness from Quistis's face and mind. "I don't know," she confessed with a sigh. The question was weighing heavily on her mind. What could they do? They had no weapons, no magic, no nothing. There wasn't even the presence of their fearless leader, Squall. They lost Selphie, and Rinoa had been taken away by the mean guy. Plus she and Zell had no idea where Irvine was, for all they knew, he was dead. 

Zell knew this too. His sigh came almost simultaneously with Quistis's and both sets of blue eyes looked on each other's. "They're probably keeping our weapons nearby to taunt us with later. I'll go get them."

The young man was expecting Quistis to disagree, but instead he got a resigned shake of the head. "Make sure you're junctioned." 

=====

Seifer looked to the two SeeD's in front of him. One his rival, the other one he didn't even know. All he knew about the messenger girl was that she received a rank, while he was left out, kicked to the curb, every cliched phrase. His dark greenish-blue eyes stared at both of them, a sneer on his pale face. Squall was still quite out of it, only a few groans breaking from his bloodied lips. Selphie, on the other hand, was still struggling against the bonds that held her. A real spitfire, Seifer had to admit, while watching her curse the warden.

However, it didn't matter what either of them acted like, so long as he found out what he wanted to know. "What is SeeD?" he asked again, this time staring at Selphie, idly batting a steel pipe against his hand. 

The young SeeD mercenary looked at Seifer for a moment, puzzlement clear in her bright green eyes. "Um...it's the Garden's elite mercenary force, silly," she answered, stopping her struggle long enough to giggle softly. "Everyone knows that!"

Seifer didn't appear to be amused. In one quick motion he brought the pipe down full force onto Selphie's right shoulder, the weight of the pipe combined with the force of his swing cracking bone. Ignoring the girls anguished cry of pain he kicked her side, his steel-toed boots eliciting another howl to break from her lips. 

He continued kicking.

=====

Quistis Trepe snapped her whip and grinned. It was nice to have a weapon again; being without one made her nervous. Sure, she had her blue magic, but not here in the prison. And to make things better, Zell was in perfect shape, unharmed even though he faced several guards alone. He caught her grin and smiled back. It was time to rescue their friends. 

All of them. 

"You ready?" Zell asked while punching the air, the huge grin not leaving his face. He was eager as Quistis to save Selphie and Squall and it showed in the anticipation on his face. "I'm ready to kick some ass!"

The instructor nodded and erased the smile from her face. Zell's enthusiasm was catching, but she couldn't get rid of a feeling of doom that was washing over her soul. Always pragmatic, Quistis never put much into premonitions, but there was something seriously wrong with this entire deal. "I'm ready, but be careful."

Zell nodded and opened the door, putting one arm out like a gentlemen, showing his teacher the way. "After you then, Instructor," he said, the silly grin still on his pale features. _Something's wrong with her...she's upset about something else...but what?_ he mused inwardly, watching his teacher step out the door and into possible danger.

However, the fighter had been quite thorough when eradicating the guards on their floor. No one was around to block their path, and silently the two made their way up each flight of stairs, not stopping for anything. When the random monster attacked, they simply ran, Zell now sharing Quistis's feeling of dread. If everything turned out okay, they vowed to return to defeat the vile creatures, but not now. Now people, their friends, were in very real danger.

=====

"I'm sorry, Irvine," Rinoa whispered softly, staring below her at the unconscious form of the cowboy. Her dark eyes were clouded with pain and regret, but it was too late now. She averted her gaze to the pipe in her hands and then once more back to Irvine, sighing a bit. "But I can't leave him. Not again."

Irvine's form didn't stir. Only a steady rise and fall of his chest marked him as still alive, for which Rinoa was quite happy. She wasn't ready to be a killer, despite all her time in the Forest Owls. 

With a lump forming in her throat, the dark haired young woman left the cowboy alone and set back up the stairs.

=====

Seifer stared at Selphie's bruised and battered form and then let his gaze drift to Squall's, laying right next to her. Both were bloody and both were unconscious._ Dammit, they need to wake up. It's no fun kicking them when I can't hear their screams_, Seifer thought, pacing in front of them, idly swinging his gunblade around.

"Wake up!" he said out loud, the anger in his voice evident. He wanted to find out the meaning of SeeD, but more importantly, he wanted to make Squall suffer. "You always got more! You got into SeeD, you didn't get in trouble for that practice, you've been with Rinoa! I hate you!" he shouted to the lionhearted young man, not caring that his words wouldn't be heard.

A grimace on his face slowly spread and he kicked Squall again. He so desperately wanted to hurt his rival, to make him pay for everything. "Wake up, dammit!"

The warden glances at him and lifted an eyebrow. "Sir, I can send another jolt of electricity, that'd wake 'em both up in a jiffy." The man's fingers were twitching; it was obvious that he very much wanted to inflict as much pain as Seifer, for no other reason that he enjoyed it. "Then you can have all the fun you want," he continued, placing his fingers on the switch, awaiting approval.

"No."

"No?" came back the incredulous reply

"Yes, I said no! Get over it!"

The warden rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall, staring at Seifer. "Whatever you say, boss."

A low growl rose up in Seifer's throat. "Excuse me, but I am the Sorceresses' Knight! You will not dare to question my decisions again! Is that understood!?" 

"Yes, sir, whatever," came the somewhat unenthusiastic reply. It was clear that the warden, though twisted and evil, was not the most intelligent person out there. As a result, he wasn't prepared at all for Seifer's quick reflexes and skills with a gunblade. Nor was he prepared to see a flash of silver below his chin. It would be his last memory.

Seifer gracefully pulled the edge of his gunblade away from the bloodied corpse of the warden and smiled rather wickedly. "Idiot," he murmured before once more looking to Squall and Selphie. His smile grew as he watched the girl stir slightly, showing that she was slowly returning to the realm of consciousness. _Perfect_.

A short sound somewhat reminiscent of a mouse's cry broke from Selphie's lips, somewhat marred between the dried blood. "Heeey.." she whispered, opening her swollen eyes just enough to see through. "Oww.."

"Good. You're awake. Now let me ask one more time, what is SeeD?"

With a groan, Selphie pulled her form up to a seated position, every muscle in her body protesting against the pain. She could feel that her right shoulder blade was broken, and she was pretty sure her left arm was too. Plus, she couldn't feel her legs. _Probably just the nerves_, she silently mused while looking up at Seifer, the man she didn't even know, but who hated her more than anything. "I don't know what you meeeeean! You're confusing meee," she whined.

The Sorceress's Knight rolled his greenish-blue eyes and swished his gunblade around, blood from the decapitated warden splashing onto Selphie's brown hair. She flinched from the disgusting liquid, her green eyes filled with revulsion. "I really don't kno-ow!"

"Then die." His words were calm and without emotion. He had no qualms about killing the messenger girl. After all, she was a SeeD, and all SeeD's needed to die. If she wasn't going to give him the information he wanted, then she could be first, even before the pitiful Squall.

Selphie's eyes widened as she watched Seifer pull his arm back, the tip of the gunblade glinting in the light from the machinery. The bright orbs closed in sadness as he started to swing toward her, as she fully expected to die. _Dammit! Now who's gonna take care of the Garden Festival!?_

The blow she was expecting didn't come. When Selphie didn't feel the blade pierce her neck, she opened her eyes and blinked. 

"I won't let you kill anyone!" came the cry of Squall Leonheart, who though severely injured, rallied himself enough to dive at Seifer's arm, knocking his aim off just enough to save Selphie's life. 

"And we won't either!"

All three people looked toward the door, where Quistis and Zell were walking through, Zell punching the air, Quistis snapping her whip, both looking rather angry and annoyed. 

Seifer just grinned. "Oh look. It's Miss Mediocre and Chicken-Wuss," he taunted, the grin on his pale face growing bigger. Without any warning, he smirked and twitched his arm ever so slightly, letting the gunblade point at Squall's face, right between his eyes. "You can't stop me."

Saying such, Seifer Almasy pulled the trigger, using the little-used feature of his weapon, sending one thin streamlined bullet into Squall's skull. The silver killing device penetrated through his forehead, traveling through his brain, and came out in the back, killing the young SeeD instantly.

Squall's form slumped to the ground, a look of disbelief painted on his features. At the same moment, both Selphie and Quistis screamed, and Zell threw up. Seifer just stood there grinning, a look of triumph on his face. 

The look of happiness faded though, as suddenly Seifer's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he himself fell to the floor, leaving Irvine standing behind him, his rifle in both hands, staring down at the unconscious villain at his feet. "Bastard."

Quistis was the first to recover. She silently stared over Squall's body, reflexively tucking a strand of her long blonde hair behind an ear. "Oh shit," she breathed out, lowering to her knees, a few tears gathering in her normally impassive blue eyes. 

The cowboy however, wasn't paying much attention to Squall's death. Irvine was already kneeling next to Selphie, gently taking her up in his strong arms. "Shh," he whispered, gently wiping away blood from her pale face, his fingers gently caressing her skin. "It'll be alright, Selphie, let's just try to get up."

Selphie nodded and smiled weakly, but the smile quickly faded. "I can't!" she gasped, tears forming in her green orbs as she desperately tried to make her legs work. But it was no use. They simply wouldn't move. "Help my Irvy!"

Paralyzed. Everyone knew it, but no one could say it out loud. Zell finally broke the silence that pervaded the area with a low whistle. "Instructor, help me get Squall outa here. Irvine, you carry Selphie. We just gotta get out of here."

Everyone nodded and silently they defeated group made their way out of the compound. 


	3. Fallen Angels at my Feet

Chapter 2

"_Fallen angels at my feet_"

Quistis Trepe silently opened her bright blue eyes, the brilliant orbs quickly adjusting to the low light in the room. They quickly scanned the area for threats, as she had not awakened on her own. A low noise from the corner brought her back to consciousness, and her three years as a SeeD mercenary left her paranoid when it came to bumps in the night.

Still silent the young blonde woman reached under her pillow, her right hand clasping around her whip, slaying tail. She had gotten a room alone, as Irvine was caring for Selphie, so there wasn't any real reason for someone to be in with her. Unless they were up to no good, and the sound was certainly human. Quistis was sure of it. There was no explanation except that someone was going to attack. And there was no way the mercenary was going to let someone get the drop on her. She hadn't trained for years to allow herself to get snuck up on. 

Quickly, but still noiseless, she removed the dark green comforter over her form and dropped her bare feet onto the ground, her body following until she was standing up straight. Her short white nightshirt gracefully fell to mid-thigh, the slightly frayed edges gently caressing her smooth skin.

Like a phantom she silently treaded across the room. Her whip was clutched in her right hand; her left was free to cast whatever magic spell she deemed necessary. It all depended on the threat. If human, she would attack physically- monster, with magic. And if, by the oddest of circumstances, it were the sorceress, the GF's Shiva and Diablos would be ready to come to the young SeeD's aid. 

"Show yourself!" Quistis called out, her voice cool and calm. Though faced with the unknown, she was quite stable, so unlike her stereotype as being upset over trivial things. 

A shadowy figure soundlessly emerged from the corner, dressed entirely in black. The only feature visible were eyes, the orbs a luminescent shade of brown. The cut of the robe showed the figure to be masculine and quite tall. A flash of silver glinted near the hands, and Quistis immediately recognized the blades as deadly katal's, favored only by a select few. 

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Trepe," he said, slowly shrugging away the cloaks hood, revealing dark skin and long black hair, done up in several braids. He smiled wide, his pearly white teeth glimmering in the low light. Now that his face could be seen, he wasn't so scary-looking.

Quistis stared at him for a long moment, her bright blue eyes wide in shock. "Kiros?!"

He nodded and the smile grew bigger. Though only known in dreams, somehow the older man was sure that Quistis would immediately recognize him. The fates had proclaimed it, and the young blonde was a child of fate, so to speak. "Yes, it's me," he responded lightly, before his expression and tone turned more serious. "I heard what happened, and I've come to warn you."

"Warn me?"

Kiros nodded once, her bright brown eyes glancing toward the door, almost as though he expected someone to burst in at any moment. "The sorceress has ordered a sweep of all towns on the continent," he paused, looking back at Quistis, "Winhill is first on the list."

Before Quistis could respond, a creak was heard outside her door. Both of them turned to face it, Quistis raising her whip to a guard position, Kiros stepping back in a martial arts stance, deadly katals flashing in the thin moonlight wafting in from the window. Blue eyes met with brown as together they stepped toward the door slowly, waiting for whomever it was behind the door to show themselves. 

They didn't have long to wait. Like a hurricane pounding on the coast, Zell and Irvine raced in, both boys gasping for breath. "Quistis!" they shouted in tandem, seemingly oblivious to the other man in her room. 

Kiros lifted an eyebrow at the two and slowly stepped away, fading back into the shadows before either of the two boys could get a good look at him. For the moment, Quistis was the only one he needed to speak to. Silently he pulled the black hood of his cloak back over his head.

"Zell...Irvine? What's wrong?" she asked, momentarily forgetting Kiros in the corner. For the guys to burst into her room like that meant something was most definitely wrong. 

Irvine was the first to reply. "Galbadian soldiers! Entering the town!"

The martial arts master quickly nodded and flashed his trademark cocky smile. "Yeah, let 'em come, we're ready!"

=====

Seifer stared at Rinoa for the longest moment, disbelief written across his pale face. "I don't believe you," he said bluntly, crossing his arms, deep green eyes narrowed in barely bridled anger. "You fought against the sorceress, so that means you're siding with the infidels."

"No, I'm not!" Rinoa whined in response, tugging gently at the bonds around her wrists that kept her from escaping. Her hands hurt from the thin wire and she knew she'd be badly bruised by the time everything was over. If she wasn't already dead. 

Silently Seifer shook his head and turned from Rinoa, idly fingering the gunblade in his hands. His deep bluish grey eyes stared at the dried blood that he neglected to clean. He had a strange desire to taste it, to know what the fluids of a fallen enemy tasted like, but even Seifer Almasy was too refined for such a crude deed. However….he was twisted enough to force such a thing on someone else.

As Rinoa watched him she whimpered softly. The young woman was scared and not afraid to admit it. When she had betrayed the others, she thought Seifer would welcome her with open arms, that things would be as they were before she hired SeeD to fight her battle.

Her own battle. Obviously she hadn't been strong enough, she mused. Perhaps the others were right; maybe she was just a spoiled little princess with no real abilities- aside from the ability to make everyone mad at her.

"You want to be trusted?" Seifer asked, breaking the silence and breaking Rinoa's thought. A nod. The knight grinned wickedly and extended the gunblade toward Rinoa. "Then taste it." At the woman's horrified expression, Seifer merely nodded. "I said taste it, lap it up wench." His voice was harsh, it left no room for disobedience.

Rinoa's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't be serious, could he? There was no way that he could make her taste human blood, especially not Squall's. While he thought her silly, she had still liked him. "Please no," she whispered, cringing away from the outstretched blade. 

"Taste it!"

She shook her head, not caring about the consequences. _Let Seifer do his worst_, she thought, blinking away tears. 

Seifer growled. He wasn't used to not getting his way, especially with women. Of course, his normal actions weren't so twisted, but his mind just couldn't comprehend the fact that Rinoa was refusing to obey him. "I said taste it, dammit!"

As she shook her head again, Seifer reached over and gripped Rinoa's silky black hair in his hands, pulling her head back; Hyperion shifted to her neck. "Taste it before your blood joins his," he whispered darkly, letting the blade dig slightly into Rinoa's soft skin.

She had no choice. When faced with a choice between her own mortality and a sick concept, her desire for self-preservation won out. "I'll do it," she murmured, fighting back tears.

"Good," Seifer replied, once again shifting Hyperion, this time to rest in front of her lips. Silently Rinoa's tongue darted out and licked the blade. Her face twisted into a grimace as she did so, the metallic taste of her crushes blood was disgusting, but the look on Seifer's face suggested that she not say a word about it.

=====

They had run into squad after squad of a few soldiers each, and Quistis was relatively sure that this was only the first wave. After all, since they were such wanted fugitives, then Galbadia wouldn't send a few guys at a time. Still, she had to admit that this was better, as she wasn't sure if they could hold out against many troops. Zell had been knocked out twice and Irvine was barely able to stand, even after several curas. She was running low on both support magic and offensive, unable to help her friends much.

So far the only person relatively unaffected was Kiros, but he had many more years of battle behind him than the teenagers. He almost seemed to be enjoying taking down the Galbadians, as his charming smile never left his face. 

"Okay..there are another four just outside this building," the older man said to the three, "Anyone have an aura?"

Quistis nodded and pointed to Irvine. One of her many abilities was being able to remember the number of specific magics that each person in the party had, and as long as the fighter hadn't used them when she wasn't around, he still had a few. "Irvine's got plenty." 

The cowboy nodded and tipped his hat in mock salute. "Yeah, I do. Good job, instructor." That said, Irvine glanced at Kiros for a moment then back to Quistis and extended his arms, concentrating on releasing the aura spell. It was an easy one to use, but he always had to be showy about magic. It was in his flirtatious nature to be as flamboyant as possible around the ladies, and even though he was beginning to really _like _Selphie, he wasn't about to miss a chance to show off before the beautiful blonde SeeD.

As Irvine cast aura, Quistis felt herself begin to glow with a golden light and she could feel her innate magic abilities blossom. Yes, she needed certain things to unlock her magic, but once she had it, it came to her when in bad health- and when in aura. Closing her eyes the young woman leaned over slightly and then pushed her arms out and stepped out of their temporary shelter of a doorway and in front of the four soldiers. Calmly and softly, yet in a very commanding tone she said, "Ultra waves."

Almost immediately the four soldiers fell. They were low-level grunts, with very little health, and it was quite easy for even a minor blue magic to take them down. As the aura faded Quistis glanced back at Irvine, Zell, and Kiros, then smiled a bit. "Got 'em, now let's get back to Selphie before they find her."

The group had left the paralyzed Selphie in the care of an innkeeper who was sympathetic to their cause, but Irvine especially wasn't willing to allow Selphie to be alone for long, and Quistis didn't want to put the innkeeper in any more danger than necessary.

======

I shouldn't have done that. 

I shouldn't have betrayed my friends 

Seifer doesn't love me, he is going to use me,

But this time, I won't be able to break free.

-Rinoa Heartilly


End file.
